C de Cupido?
by Barb'sWolf
Summary: Los sueños de las mujeres amantes del yaoi, o se cumplen o se cumplen. O por lo menos pasa eso en esta historia... creo. Tienen que leerlo xD


-Quien diría que terminaría tan rápido con esta chica?- Comento distraídamente Spiderman mientras cargaba a la inconsciente villana envuelta en tela-araña.

Había estado haciendo su buena obra del día, siendo el buen vecino que era, vigilando las calles cuando encontró a esta chica. Vestía ropa provocativa, y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón lleno de frasquitos de colores. La había empezado a seguir porque le pareció sospechosa. Instinto de araña, mejor dicho. Luego de seguirla hacia un bar de puros hombres, y luego de una gran explosión de humo rosa, descubrió lo que planeaba. Fuera donde fuera, después de que salpicaba una especie de polvo entre dos hombres, estos saltaban sobre el otro y comenzaban a besarse a más no poder. Spidey había quedado….. Sorprendido. No esperaba que algo así sucediera. Se había encontrado con verdaderos súper villanos que querían destruir al mundo con horribles criaturas aliens como amigos, pero nunca algo tan…. Empalagoso.

No es que le molestara, de verdad. O sea, llevaba un tiempo sintiendo algo no tan amigable por cierto mercenario cubierto de cicatrices. Acepto lo que sentía después de que había pasado una semana sin verse porque su "amigo" estaba en una misión en donde tenia que matar a alguien. Y tampoco pudo negarlo mas cuando comenzó a tener sueños… un poco subidos de tono donde Deadpool lo empujaba contra una pared, lo daba vuelta y refregaba su miembro contra su trasero. Tenía que admitir, su imaginación era grandiosa. Pero también una perra. Llevaba sin poder dormir tranquilo hace… bueno, una semana.

Y ver, gracias a esta chica, que dos hombres vayan directamente a besarse y un poco mas a tener sexo en público, no era un alivio. Ahora no sabía con que se iba a encontrar cuando vaya a dormir y sus sueños se hagan cargo. Tal vez sueñe con que su Deadpool este vestido de mucama para él. Su cara se puso roja bajo la máscara. "_Dios! Tengo que controlarme_" pensó al sentir a pequeño Pete comenzar a despertarse. Apartando esos pensamientos, siguió cargando a la chica. Pensó en llevarla a la comisaría más cercana, cuando escucho:

-Spidey-boooooyyy!

Alguien lo abrazo por detrás, provocando que casi suelte a la chica que llevaba en brazos, pero logrando sostenerla. Se trataba de Deadpool, que siempre lo saludaba de igual forma aun antes de ser amigos. Era raro que su sentido arácnido no le hubiera advertido nada, pero ciertamente estaba acostumbrado. Lo que de verdad le sorprendía era como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la cercanía y el calor del cuerpo de Deadpool. La cara de Spiderman comenzó a ponerse más roja que antes, lo sentía. Tenía que alejarse.

-Wade, por favor, no ves que llevo a alguien inconsciente? Qué pasa si se cae o algo?- Pregunto mientras se alejaba y miraba al sujeto más alto.

-No te preocupes Spidey-boy, la dejamos a un lado y yo podre abrazarte más tiempo- Estaba por hacer lo que dijo cuando se detuvo a ver a la chica en los brazos de Peter-. Esa es…- Saco una foto de uno de sus bolsillos, y luego volvió a ver a la chica inconsciente-. Vaya, Spidey-boy, acabas de ahorrarme una gran pérdida de tiempo al tener que buscar a esta chica- Dijo extendiendo los brazos para agarrarla. Peter la alejo.

-De que hablas?

-Ella es uno de mis trabajos, tenía que encontrarla y llevársela a un grupo de colegialas…-Tomo uno de los lados donde se suponía estaba el brazo de la chica, jalando para que Spiderman la soltase.

-Podrías explicarte mejor?- Pregunto Peter jalando hacia su lado en cambio.

-No hay nada que explicar. Unas mocosas consiguieron mi numero, me llamaron y me pidieron que encontrara a esta chica para cumplir su fantasía de… Fujoshi? No se, esa cosa en el que dos hombres tienen sexo… La juventud de hoy en día está loca. Y después yo soy el loco, increíble.

-Fantasía de dos hombres teniendo sexo?...- Spiderman lo pensó un momento-. Espera, te dieron alguna clase de señal de quienes podrían ser?

-Mmmm…- Deadpool se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo, aun no soltaba a la chica "inconsciente"-. Según caja blanca, una de ellas me saco una fotografía. Y luego otra me pregunto si era verdad que era una especie de amigo tuyo ¿Por qué?

-Mierda, Wade, suéltala!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Una nube roja los envolvió por completo, comenzaron a toser enseguida. La risa de una chica se escucho a lo lejos. Una vez el humo disipado, ambos descubrieron el envoltorio de tela-araña vacio, exceptuando por una nota. Deadpool la tomo y leyó:

-"Me lo agradecerán. Atte: C" y hay un tierno corazón al lado de la uncial ¿Tu que entiendes de todo esto Spidey?- Pregunto sin entender el mercenario.

-Espero… espero que no sea lo que temo- Spiderman susurro. Pero como no sintió un deseo fuerte de querer lanzarse sobre Deadpool, y tampoco vio un cambio por parte del mercenario, decidió que tal vez "C" no les había lanzado ningún polvo. Suspirando, se rasco la cabeza- Por qué no vamos por un poco de comida y luego la salimos a buscar? Quieres?- Pregunto el arácnido mientras miraba esperanzado al mercenario. El cual sonrió bajo la máscara. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su Spidey-boy, aunque tenía miedo de que si alguna vez la araña se enteraba de sus sentimientos, lo odiara. Por eso prefería no decir nada y seguir con la amistad.

-Seguro Spidey.

Así los dos se fueron a disfrutar de su noche de chicos. Sin saber que las cosas no habían terminado allí. Para ninguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter comenzó a sentir los síntomas cuando estaba en medio de su clase de física. Un fuerte calor se instalo en su pecho. Luego se esparció por todo su cuerpo, llegando a hacerlo sentir débil. Débil y… Necesitado. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos para evitar que se escuche el gemido que necesitaba soltar. De pronto su mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes de él y Wade teniendo sexo en todas partes. Lo peor de todo es que creía sentirlo, sentir todo lo que el mercenario le haría. Se mordió el labio ahogando otro gemido más fuerte.

-Sr. Parker?- Su profesor lo llamo. Esto fue lo que lo obligo a juntar sus cosas y luego salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Wade. Necesitaba apagar ese fuego que amenazaba con incinerarlo de dentro hacia fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No hizo falta que buscara mucho. Cuando Peter apenas llego a su departamento, Wade salto sobre él. Esta vez dejándolos en el piso. Enseguida comenzó a refregarse contra todo el adolecente. Instintivamente Peter había abierto sus piernas, dejándolo en la posición correcta para que su adolorido miembro sienta un poco de alivio. Ambos gimieron, Peter envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Wade, acercándolo más. Wade había subido su máscara hasta la mitad de su cara, dejando expuesta su boca, para poder lamer el cuello del más joven.

-Spidey-boy, necesito que me digas que sucede. De pronto no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerte cosas muy placenteras. Y eso que ya lo hacía antes, pero ahora es imposible pensar en otra cosa. Incluso las cajas se cayeron, Petey-boy… Necesito tener sexo contigo ahora mismo…

Peter no protesto. Solo gimió mas fuerte cuando la boca del mercenario cubrió la de él, entrelazando sus lenguas. Enseguida lo desvistió, dejándolo a su merced de su boca. Luego de lamer el cuerpo de su Spidey, le dio la vuelta, para enterrar su rostro en el trasero del más joven, dándole una larga lamida a su agujero. Peter estaba en el cielo, no dejaba de… De no pensar. Su mente estaba bloqueada, y solamente sentía lo que Wade le hacia. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo mas… Profundo.

-Wade… Por favor…

A Peter le salió mas como un gemido-susurro-balbuceo. Pero Wade le entendió. Levanto el culo de Spidey, posicionándolo. Se cernió sobre él, pero antes de ir a lo importante, jugó un poco mas con araña favorita. De algún modo su mente pensó lucidamente, y decidió que si tenía esta única oportunidad de estar con Peter. Sería algo que el sorprendente Spiderman jamás olvidaría. Sacándose uno de sus guantes, levo dos dedos a la entrada del castaño, metiéndolos directamente. Un fuerte gemido se escucho por parte del menor, que acerco mas sus caderas hacia el toque del mercenario.

-Wade… Si no me follas… le diré a Logan que rebane tu pene durante diez semanas!- Peter había logrado que la amenaza le saliera moderadamente más firme de cómo se sentía todo su cuerpo. Estaba cerca de venirse. Pero algo lo evitaba, era como si necesitara ser penetrado por Wade para encontrar la liberación que necesitaba. Y parecía que para loco antihéroe era igual. Por lo que accedió enseguida, no por la amenaza, sino porque lo necesitaba realmente.

-Aquí vamos, Baby-boy… Dentro de poco estarás gritando mi nombre…

Y Wade no mentía. El sexo con él, fue… exquisito. No se le ocurría otra cosa que pensar sobre el tema. Tener a Wade penetrándolo desde detrás con tanto ímpetu y sin control fue como si sus más sucias y excitantes fantasías se cumplieran, pero mejor. Por suerte su tía no estaba en casa para escuchar lo que salía de su boca. Aunque seguro sus vecinos lo escucharon. En ese momento no le importo. Solo el sentir a Wade moverse dentro de él era lo primordial.

En un momento dado Peter sintió que el mercenario tocaba cierto punto que lo hizo, literalmente, gritar-gemir más alto que otras veces. Wade sonrió triunfante, y volvió a golpear esa zona. Peter enseguida se corrió, sin haber tocado su pene, solo sintiendo las embestidas de Wade. Esto lo lleno de un placer distinto, más arrollador. Supo que Wade Wilson sería el único que lograría algo así. Porque estaba enamorado de él. Con ese solo pensamiento, se vino una segunda vez.

Wade estaba sorprendido, pero su pene estaba feliz. La dulce presión que ejercía el agujero de su pequeña araña era increíble. Tanto que en su tercer golpe, se vino llenando el culo de su amado Spidey con su semen. En ese momento se sintió el rey de todo solo por haber hecho esto; haber marcado al gran Spiderman como suyo. Y si, también estaba enamorado de él.

Peter sintió el peso de Wade sobre su espalda. Ambos estaban sudando y agitados. Pero saciados a un nivel que nunca sintieron. Wade salió de dentro de Peter, el cual lanzo un suspiro de queja-disgusto. El rubio lo dio vuelta para enfrentar la cara roja del castaño. Vio los labios de este y enseguida comenzó a besarlo. Peter envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, gimiendo nuevamente. Pero era un gemido de pura necesidad. Los penes de ambos estaban otra vez erectos y con ganas de mas. Pero antes de todo, Peter tenía que decir algo, por lo que se separo del rubio para verlo mejor.

-Wade… No quiero que pienses que digo esto porque acabamos de tener sexo por circunstancias misteriosas. Tienes que saber que me gustas y… y…

-Tranquilo, mi Baby-Spidey… Ahora que eres completamente mío. Ahora que se que sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro, no voy a dejarte ir…- Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con todo. Pero entonces Peter se aparto nuevamente.

-Wade…

-Si? Mi dulce Pedey?

-Quiero verte… Y tocarte…

-Todo lo que quieras…

Y entonces comenzó otra ronda de sexo sin parar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si… Si…- La chica que vestía raro y solo se conocía con una inicial hablaba por su celular mientras que con unos binoculares espiaba cierta ventana de un chico castaño que por las noches era un superhéroe.

Su plan había salido tan bien como ella quería. Bueno, como sus contratistas querían. Las mujeres que les gustaban ver a dos hombres juntos, eran peligrosas. Habían amenazado con cortarles sus hermosas alitas con tal de que junte a ese par de… Antihéroe y héroe. No hubiera aceptado si hubiera visto que en realidad no sintieran nada el uno por el otro, pero por suerte esto no fue así. Resulta que eran perfectos para estar juntos. Peter provocaba que Wade esté un poco mejor de su locura. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya notado. A veces las mujeres tenían buen ojo para las relaciones ajenas… A veces.

-Qué? Quieren que junte a alguien más?- Prosiguió hablando cuando dejo de espiar al par de tortolos-. Si, se quienes son Tony Stark y Steve Rogers… Claro que puedo hacerlo, estás hablando con C, por favor. A cambio quiero una copia de sus videos… Si, el de Spideypool se está grabando ahora mismo gracias a una cámara que instale anteriormente. Si, es a color… Si, con el Stony hare lo mismo… Bien, veré como hago que se junten, adiós jefa.

Colgó sin ver, y luego miro al cielo suspirando: "_Por qué ser un ángel del amor es tan complicado?_" pensó. Antes de desaparecer para buscar a sus nuevos objetivos.


End file.
